Color correction is usually applied to captured images to correct the color by multiplying a 3×3 coefficient matrix by the R,G,B vector component of pixels received from an image sensor. Mathematically:
                              R          ′                                              G          ′                                              B          ′                      =            [                                                  C                              1                ,                1                                                                        C                              1                ,                2                                                                        C                              1                ,                3                                                                                        C                              2                ,                1                                                                        C                              2                ,                2                                                                        C                              2                ,                3                                                                                        C                              3                ,                1                                                                        C                              3                ,                2                                                                        C                              3                ,                3                                                        ]        ·          [                                    R                                                G                                                B                              ]      Such color correction is done for the purpose of correcting for physical phenomena, for example, non-ideal color separation by the image sensor. In general, the sum of Ci,j elements in each row is 1, but the values of the elements Ci,j often include negative and positive numbers having an absolute value greater than 1. Simple mathematical analysis will show that error in the elements that are larger in absolute value than 1 result in error amplification at the output. The result is that the application the color correction matrix increases noise in the image.